A Life as a Vampire
by Funky Actress
Summary: Did you ever thought about being a vampire? Here are the good and bad things! Fanny has the chance to live forever but all she wants is a normal life. until she met those guys! Everything's change and she have to find out what she really want!
1. Dreary Solitude

I decided to try my best to translate a story I wrote into English and publish it.

So please be kind but honest with me. My English really needs some improvements but I hope you can read and understand my story. So have fun while reading!

**p.s.: This whole thing has not much to do with the Characters of the Twilight-Saga. The Volturi belong to Stephenie Meyer and the attributes of vampires like sparkling, being a vegetarian or the color of the eyes are also ideas from Stephenie Meyer.**

[1] Dreary Solitude

I lay on my bed. Deep in thought, I forgot the time.  
>Oh great ... Once again I was able to completely start over. Once again I would of course be completely alone. Sure, they would avoid me.<br>Thank God, I looked pretty young for my 20 years ... Or should I prefer not to thank him? Forever trapped in school ... or college ... which I didn't really more comforting.

Sullen, I looked out the window and into the rising sun.  
>Oh, great. That will be fun.<br>Annoyed, I turned away from the window, staring now at the bare white wall.  
>Maybe I should bring some color into this desolate wasteland.<p>

I sighed heavily, went to the window and drew down the blind. I didn't want to see me sparkle.

I'm just not a person who may be alone for eternity. And with a life like that ... If I only knew who had changed me.  
>But I also couldn't stay with my old clan. They weren't vegetarians like me.<br>Since I had left them after 15 years, I lived alone. And it bugged me to death ... If it could – I really wished...

Now it was 7:30 am ... I should make my way to school.  
>Yeah! School! Something completely new -. -<p>

I groaned and let the blind fly high. I closed my eyes and concentrated ... Suddenly, storm clouds moved in and it started to rain.

A smug smile graced my face.  
>'That's way better!' I told myself with satisfaction.<br>If I felt bad, the weather should also support me.  
>My only friend ... or enemy ...<br>If I only hadn't been on this stupid weather station!


	2. Just normal School Madness

[2] Just normal School Madness

For the umpteenth time I filled out the paper clutter the secretary had given me. I moaned softly at the ever constant questions. My old schools should send them their papers. Doesn't changed at all. Just as the schools. It's sad, when today's students have to go to schools from yesterday and are taught by teachers from the day before yesterday who use methods from the middle ages to prepare the Students for the problems of tomorrow. I mentally shook my head. That was a reason why I was glad being a vampire. I knew it better. But it wasn't the fault of the students either. Saddened I shook my head again when my long copper-colored hair fell into my face.

"Is something wrong?" The Secretary took me out of my mind. On her name tag was written Mrs. Garbitsch. She looked like late thirties but still had quit young skin and seemed cheerful. She wore a summer dress which went up to the knees and every breath of the wind caressed them lightly.

"No." I gave her the papers and a passport photo. She glanced over the lists before she finally occupied the student ID and stuck my photo on it.

"We already have made photos, so you get the temporary one until we can give you the basic ID-Card." I nodded and thanked when she gave me my student ID. I stopped as I was in the doorway and turned around. I scrutinized her from top to bottom. She held my gaze.

"I hope you've got a Jacket with you. It probably will rain all day." I meant it seriously. She seemed to be nice and I just made a cloudy day while she wore this amazing dress. At least I could caution her. Astonished she fluttered with her eyelashes.

"No. The weather forecast said it will be nice weather today."

"Oh. I'm sorry for you. But have you ever looked out the window? It's raining like crazy." I pointed out the window. "The weather forecast isn't always right. Sometimes the weather can be pretty grumpy." With these words I left the office, leaving poor Mrs. Garbitsch confused.

Annoyed, I walked down the hall. Like dogs…If something would never change then it was boys in puberty. If they could, they would hang out their tongues, drooling and panting. Disgusting! At first I thought it would be great looking so beautiful. Now it just peeved me. The few girls, who wouldn't avoid me, did it finally because their boyfriends' hormones broke out. That I was the new girl made this whole thing even worse. Suddenly a lightning showed up and a thunder rumbled through the school. Damn! Sometimes my strength got the better of me. Partially I had problems to control it. Actually as a matter of fact: the weather isn't a plaything. I tried to reassure me.

The way to my first class was easy to find out. The smell told me where I needed to go. Chemistry…The class before mine had to have experimented with butyric acid. The scent is unbearable. As a human it already was a sharp smell of something rotten and vomits. To scent it as a vampire…Ye-ha! Even werewolves smelled more pleasant than that. I waited outside until my nostrils flared no longer. It's not always easy to have more sensitive sensory modalities. Finally I opened the door when suddenly someone jostled me.

"HEY!" I shouted. Was that really true? Wasn't I pissed off enough? Bully! As he turned around, it almost left me breathless. It was like looking in a mirror. The pale skin and the same topaz-colored eyes. He had no heartbeat. I guessed.

„Sorry. I didn't want to be late. " I heard half in thoughts. Was it possible that another vampire went to this school? But….That's impossible! It doesn't work! That… But he had no heartbeat. I was pretty sure. Oh crap, Fanny. Surely you were just distracted by the smell that you haven't registered it. I shook my head. That couldn't be true. Two different vampires went to the same school? That….No! I stared after him.

"You must be Fanny, right?" Slowly, I looked at the teacher, puzzled.

"Yes." He scrutinized my face.

"You're probably unused to butyric acid, right? In a few minutes you won't notice the smell anymore."

"Okay then. If you say so." If he only knew.

"Yes... It would be the best if you first introduce yourself before you sit down on an empty seat." I groaned and began to recite my usual text mechanically.

"Hi. My name is Fanny; I'm 18 years old and I moved here a few weeks ago." Finally, I took a seat in the last line at the window. Every vampire would have thought I were crazy. If the sun would shine through the window, I would be done. Everyone would know that I'm not human. But if you could always arrange that a cloud would appear at the right moment, you could afford this risk entirely.

I loved to look out the window. I was fond of the nature. And much more I liked the sky and the horizon. Although it seemed to be desolate and always blue, it was a colorful splendor concerning to the scattering of the sunbeams. But this time, I couldn't look dreamily out the window. I couldn't get that guy out of my head. I stared at his occiput. It couldn't be. I was convinced about that. He wasn't a vampire! As if he would feel my gaze, he turned a few times. His gaze was inscrutable.

He intrigued me.


End file.
